<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say It If You Feel It by sunniskies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887741">Say It If You Feel It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunniskies/pseuds/sunniskies'>sunniskies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, Getting Together, M/M, Mini band reunion, Nail Painting, Nail Polish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunniskies/pseuds/sunniskies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It’s been over a year and a half since he’s had a conversation with him – not since he left the band and Harry’s heart broke the hardest. </i>
</p><p>  <i>The other boys have seen him though, Harry knows. It’s why Louis had all but begged Harry to come to this mini reunion. He wanted them all to be mates again and Harry was the final holdout.</i></p><p>Or, a Zarry fix-it fic involving sleepless nights, nail polish, and a happy ending.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zayn Malik/Harry Styles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Accessory Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Say It If You Feel It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to the Accessory Fest mods for the great idea and wonderful fest! </p><p>My accessory was: Harry's pink and blue nail polish. ♡</p><p>Title from "Lessons" by mxmtoon</p><p>---<br/>Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and I don't support tinhatting.<br/>---</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tires on Harry’s baby blue antique convertible crunch over gravel as he pulls up the driveway. He takes a moment to study in the gigantic house in front of him. It’s an impressive country style mansion, nestled between huge oak trees with a large wraparound driveway out front. Afternoon sun is filtering pleasantly through the leafy trees, and Harry can hear the sounds of the ocean not too far away, the air crisp with a saltwater breeze. </p><p>If the house is a little extravagant, well, Harry has no place to judge. His own ten-bedroom massive estate back in London is not exactly a portrait of restraint, not to mention his beach house here in Los Angeles. Still, it’s a little interesting to see Zayn has chosen such a big place for himself. </p><p>Zayn was always about family, home, and staying true to his roots, not interested in the trappings of fame and wealth. At least, that had been how he was in the band, Harry reminds himself. Who knows who this new Zayn is? It’s been over a year and a half since he’s had a conversation with him – not since he left the band and Harry’s heart broke the hardest. </p><p>The other boys have seen him though, Harry knows. It’s why Louis had all but begged Harry to come to this mini reunion. He wanted them all to be mates again and Harry was the final holdout. </p><p>
  <em> “You don’t get it, Lou,” Harry sighed into the phone. “It’s not as easy for me. Zayn and I, we...Well, you heard what he said about me.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What he said was bullshit and you know it, Harry,” Louis retorted. “Look, I’m aware I don’t know everything that went down between the two of you, but we’re family, yeah? You’re just going to throw away all that we’ve been through? What happened to having each other’s backs, ‘always’?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That was before, you know that. Things changed. We were just kids back then.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Obviously. But that doesn’t mean we can’t all still be lads.”  </em>
</p><p>In the end, Louis had worn Harry down with his usual stubborn persistence that Harry hadn’t been able to resist when he was 16 and still couldn’t now. </p><p>Louis organized a get together at Zayn’s place – no doubt because Zayn couldn’t be coerced into leaving his house, that certainly wasn’t new<em> – </em> during one of the rare times that they would all be in LA at the same time. Harry agreed with some amount of reservation, but figured he could manage to last one evening with Zayn. He’d survived countless awkward interviews, after all, and maybe it really was time to bury the hatchet, no matter how much things had hurt. </p><p>Harry lets the Joni Mitchell song playing from the refurbished stereo in his car end before he cuts the engine and gets out. There’s already an assortment of other cars in the drive, which probably means the other lads have beat him here. That had honestly been Harry’s intention, he hadn’t exactly rushed the drive over. </p><p>He walks up to the double wide french doors and knocks. He’s nervous, a feeling he’s not that used to anymore. It’s slightly unsettling. </p><p> “There he is, dramatic late entrance as always,” Liam says, opening the door with a sunny grin and pulling him into an easy one-armed hug. It’s familiar and comfortable, and Harry feels the sharp edges of his anxiety dull slightly. </p><p>Liam claps him on the back. “Alright, Harry?” </p><p>“Alright,” Harry nods amiably, stepping inside and slipping out of his Gucci coat. He hangs it carefully on the coat rack by the door – it is worth two grand, after all. </p><p>“Harry!” Niall cheers enthusiastically from the couch, toasting a beer in his direction. He’s clearly more than a little bit drunk already. “Long time no see, mate.” </p><p>“Well here I am, in the flesh,” Harry does a little curtsy for emphasis, which earns him a bright laugh from Niall. </p><p>Harry takes a moment to acquaint himself with his surroundings. He’s standing in a rather large foyer that opens up into an open-concept style sitting room. There's a giant couch, where Niall is lounging, and what looks to be a state-of-the-art entertainment and gaming setup. The far side of the house is made up almost entirely of windows that look out onto a lush backyard and sparkling blue infinity pool. The slowly setting sun fills the whole house with warm light. </p><p>The walls are a pale cream but they’re loaded with artwork - paintings, sketches, and some graffiti that can only be Zayn’s. Rugs with a variety of colorful, eclectic patterns cover the polished hardwood floors, making the space feel inviting, homey. </p><p>If the outside of the house hadn’t felt like Zayn, the inside is all him. It’s so familiar it makes Harry’s heart ache faintly. </p><p>Glancing around, he doesn’t spot Louis or Zayn anywhere, which isn’t entirely unusual. Back in the band days those two were always slipping off to sneak joints and have long chats about who-knows-what in dark corners, a close friendship that Harry had been slightly jealous of at times. </p><p>“Z’s with Tommo in the graffiti room,” Liam answers Harry’s unasked question, ushering him further into the house. “C’mon, have a drink with me and Nialler.” </p><p>A couple of whiskeys and a tequila shot later, Harry feels pleasantly tipsy and at ease. He had been wrong to think it would be awkward to come. For better or worse, these boys are part of him, puzzle pieces of his life. He grew up by their side and being with them is as easy as breathing, no matter how much time passes. </p><p>Harry absently strums a guitar he found laying around, while Liam and Niall battle it out on some video game Harry couldn’t care less about. He always has fragments of songs floating around in his head, half-formed melodies that he itches to scribble down in his notebook. But tonight’s about hanging out with the lads, not getting lost in songwriting, so he just lightly strums a few chords instead, quietly watching Niall and Liam. </p><p>Eventually, Louis and Zayn turn up, the familiar smell of weed wafting off their clothes, eyes red-rimmed and hazy. </p><p>Harry’s heart does an involuntary swoop when Zayn looks at him. He’s as infuriatingly beautiful as ever, not even aged a day. And just one glance of those dark, unreadable eyes still has the power to make Harry’s pulse race. </p><p>There’s a beat of tense silence as Harry and Zayn stare at each other, the other boys glancing nervously between them. But Harry can never stand awkwardness, always feels the need to smooth and deflect uncomfortable situations, so he sets down his drink and flashes his most charming grin at Zayn. </p><p>“Good to see you,” Harry says, and it’s not a lie, not exactly. “You okay?” </p><p>Zayn’s mouth turns up at the corner, and it’s slight, but it’s still a smile. “Yeah, Harry. I’m good. You?” </p><p>“Good, thanks,” Harry nods. </p><p>“See that wasn’t so hard, was it lads?” Louis chimes in, bouncing happily on the balls of his feet and looking extremely pleased with himself. “Who wants a drink?”</p><p>Liam starts chattering about some random football related topic that Harry can’t quite follow, and so he lets himself get lost in the conversation, ignoring the weight of things left unsaid that hangs in the air between him and Zayn. </p><p>+++</p><p>It feels more or less like old times. Maybe a little less when Harry focuses on how Niall’s hair is brown instead of blond and how Louis isn’t as lighthearted as he used to be, how there’s a tightness behind his eyes now that never quite goes away. But the drinking and talking and laughing is familiar as anything, all of them sprawled out across Zayn’s couch in a tangle of limbs. </p><p>It’s past two am before they all finally crash. Niall and Louis pass out in opposite corners of the couch, and Liam and Harry retreat separately to the two guest bedrooms that Zayn offers. </p><p>Sleep doesn’t come easily for Harry though, even with the heavy pull of the alcohol still running through his bloodstream. He tosses and turns in the sheets, first too hot, then too cold. Despite years of being on the road and spending nights in hotel rooms across the globe, Harry’s never been very good at sleeping in unfamiliar beds. </p><p>After what feels like forever of blankly staring up at the shadows the moon casts across the ceiling, Harry gives up on sleep and slides out from under the covers. He grabs his journal out of the overnight bag he’d brought in from the car earlier, and after a moment’s hesitation, digs out a couple of bottles of nail polish too. </p><p>The house is eerily big and silent as Harry creeps down the hallway to the kitchen. That’s the reason he always has friends or family stay with him when he’s at home. He hates the quiet, and the heavy blanket of loneliness that threatens to suffocate him on nights when he can’t sleep. </p><p>When he shuffles into the kitchen there’s already a dim light on, casting the marble countertops in a warm, buttery glow. It’s not too hard to find where Zayn keeps the tea and Harry boils some water in the glass electric kettle, contemplatively watching the bubbles rise. </p><p>If he were at home he’d probably sit down at the piano to write melancholy songs, but he settles for a hot cup of mint tea instead, pulling up a seat on one of the bar stools at the kitchen island. </p><p>He’s just blowing on his tea to cool it when a low, familiar voice cuts through the silence. </p><p>“Hey,” Zayn says quietly, padding into the kitchen dressed in a sleep-wrinkled t-shirt and pair of joggers. He pulls a Brita pitcher from the fridge, fills a glass with water and takes a few long sips. The kitchen is shrouded in an awkward silence that makes Harry squirm a little. </p><p>“You never could sleep in hotels,” Zayn murmurs after a moment, quiet enough that Harry almost wonders if he was supposed to hear it. </p><p>Harry can feel himself flush. It’s true, but in the quiet of the night, it feels more intimate, personal. </p><p>“Yeah,” he looks down, tracing the pattern on his mug with a finger. “What’s your excuse?” </p><p>“Dunno,” Zayn shrugs, heading over to the cabinet and pulling down a mug. “Insomniac, I guess.” </p><p>Harry nods but doesn’t respond, just sips at his tea and silently watches Zayn move about the kitchen. </p><p>Zayn pours the leftover hot water over a tea bag and settles on a barstool next to Harry. Neither of them says anything, and the air feels thick with tension.</p><p>“So what do you do when you can’t sleep, then?” Zayn asks eventually.</p><p><em> You never had to ask that before. Did you forget the nights we spent together? </em>Harry wants to say, wants to shatter the invisible walls between the one person who used to know him better than anyone. He doesn’t. </p><p>“Drink tea,” Harry answers instead, inclining his head toward his mug. “Write. Paint my nails, sometimes.” </p><p>Zayn’s gaze dips to the bottles of nail polish sitting on top of Harry's moleskine notebook. “That explains those, then.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Harry picks up the bottle of pink lacquer, turns it over in his hands. “Do y’mind if I…?” he gestures at the marble counter, wary of getting nail polish on it. </p><p>“It’s fine,” Zayn assures. “Whole house is practically covered in paint, anyway.” </p><p>“Mm,” Harry hums quietly. He pushes the two bottles of polish closer to Zayn. It’s a peace offering, of sorts. “What do you think, pink or blue?” </p><p>Zayn contemplates the colors for a moment. “Why not both?” </p><p>“Good idea,” Harry agrees, reaching for the bottle of aqua blue polish, but then Zayn stills his hand with his own. The touch sends a zip of electricity up Harry’s spine. </p><p>“If you wanted, I could…?” Zayn offers, trailing off. He looks up at Harry, dark eyelashes framing his deep brown eyes, questioning. </p><p>Harry hesitates, caught off guard. He nods. “Yeah. That’s...I’d like that.” </p><p>Zayn takes his hand and gently lays it flat against the cool countertop. Zayn unscrews the blue bottle carefully, leaning over Harry’s hand, a lock of dark hair falling over his forehead. </p><p>The first swipe of polish is a shocking turquoise against the pale skin of Harry’s fingers. Zayn takes his time with each stroke, painting slowly and methodically, Harry’s nails gradually turning bright with color. </p><p>Harry watches him, lost in an intense rush of memories. Memories of nights spent like this on the road, when Zayn would stay up with him long past the other boys, tour bus rattling through unnamed cities as Harry laid with his head pillowed in Zayn’s lap, Zayn’s fingers buried in his hair. </p><p>Zayn would paint his nails then too, bold pinks, reds, and yellows. Carefully, always carefully, holding Harry’s hand in his own as he brushed on the colors. The nail painting was always just between him and Zayn, because Zayn wouldn’t question why Harry wanted his nails pastel pink or why he liked the feeling of his long curls cascading past his shoulders. Zayn instinctively understood the parts of Harry he wasn’t quite ready to share with the rest of the world – even if hot tears would sometimes sting the corners of Harry’s eyes when he dutifully swiped the polish off with acetone the following morning. </p><p>It wasn’t the only thing that was just between them. There were also the kisses they shared when no one was around, the nights in hotels rooms where the only comfort Harry found was in Zayn’s body pressed against his. The hot, urgent fumblings behind closed doors that always left Harry aching for more, aching for what he didn’t know how to put into words. </p><p>Zayn paints Harry’s index and middle fingers blue, then switches to pink for the last two and the thumb. He blows on them when he’s done, and it’s so tender, so gentle, that Harry almost wants to cry. </p><p>“There,” Zayn says when he finishes Harry’s other hand, checking his work carefully. “You like it babe?” </p><p>Harry pretends not to notice the way his stomach clenches at the term, curling his fingers so he can examine his nails. As expected, Zayn’s done a perfect job, and Harry feels lighter in the way he always does when his nails are painted, more like himself. </p><p>“Thanks, Z,” Harry murmurs, and squeezes Zayn’s hand quickly. </p><p>There’s a beat of silence and then they both speak at the same time, words jumbling together. </p><p>“I’m sorry for that interview –” </p><p>“It wasn’t just sex –” </p><p>They both chuckle and Zayn smiles at him a little. “Sorry,” Zayn apologises. “You wanna go first?” </p><p>“Oh, uh, sure,” Harry blows out a breath, trying to gather the mess of his thoughts. Looking down at his bright nails gives him a burst of courage.  </p><p>“I just wanted to say...you know it wasn’t just sex for me, right? All that stuff we did back then. I had real feelings for you. But...I was also just a kid and confused and like, didn’t know who I was? So I’m sorry if I, y’know. Hurt you. Because I really never meant to.” </p><p>Harry brushes away a sudden tear that runs down his face, finally meeting Zayn’s eyes. “I’m sorry that things ended up the way they did, Zayn.” </p><p>Zayn holds his gaze for one long, unreadable moment, and Harry’s heart beats at a jack rabbit pace in his chest.  </p><p>But then Zayn reaches out, hesitantly, silently asking if it’s ok. Harry feels his face heat up but doesn’t move away, and so Zayn brushes a thumb over his cheek, then gently tucks a piece of hair behind Harry’s ear. The gesture is heartbreakingly familiar, it had always been Zayn’s way of communicating <em> you’re alright, I’m here </em> in not so many words. </p><p>“I’m sorry too,” Zayn says quietly. “I’m sorry for what I said in that interview. I didn’t mean it. I was hurt and confused, too. And like, trying to process everything I went through, all my own shit and the craziness of it all. It was all...a lot.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Harry breathes shakily. “It was definitely a lot.” </p><p>More unbidden tears slip down Harry’s cheeks and Zayn thumbs them away, frowning at him. Then in one swift movement he reaches out and pulls Harry against his chest. </p><p>“C’mere,” he murmurs, and Harry buries his face in the soft fabric of his t-shirt, tears coming hard and fast now. “Shh,” Zayn soothes, stroking Harry’s hair as he cries. “It’s okay, babe. You’re alright.” </p><p>Harry doesn’t know exactly why he’s crying, whether it’s the tidal wave of emotions that he’s finally letting flow freely, or how much he missed Zayn holding him, or maybe both. But he couldn’t stop the tears even if he tried so he just lets them fall, and Zayn lets him too, doesn’t demand answers. He just hugs him and runs soothing fingers through his hair, letting Harry dampen the front of his shirt with tears. </p><p>It’s a few minutes, or maybe more, before Harry takes a shuddering breath and wipes his face. “Sorry,” he sniffles, looking up. He must look absolutely terrible but Zayn doesn’t say anything, just hands him a napkin to clean up with. </p><p>“It’s fine, babe,” Zayn smoothes a gentle hand over his back. “I think you needed that, yeah?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Harry breathes, relaxing into the feeling of Zayn’s warm hand rubbing circles on his back. Zayn was always the one who knew how to calm Harry down without trying, the one he could always turn to to settle him, to be his solid ground. </p><p>There’s a fluttering hopefulness rising in Harry’s stomach that terrifies him, but for once he doesn’t push it away. He looks up at Zayn through his damp eyelashes and finally poses the question that’s taken six years worth of courage to ask. </p><p>“Did you ever want it to be more?” Harry whispers. </p><p>The silence that follows feels like it stretches for a lifetime. </p><p>Just as Harry’s opening his mouth to apologize, to tell him to forget the whole thing – Zayn breathes out, “Fuck, yes, Harry. ‘Course I did. I still do.” </p><p>“You did?” Harry snaps his mouth shut. The butterflies in his stomach start to riot. “You do?” </p><p>“Yes,” Zayn cups his chin, rubs a thumb over his jaw. “It was always you, Harry.” </p><p>“It was always you, too,” Harry says, and before he knows what’s happening their lips are pressing together in an urgent kiss. </p><p>It feels incredibly, wonderfully right. They’ve kissed so many times before, but there’s a certainty to this kiss that’s new, a confidence that could only come from the growing that they’ve both done and the truth they’ve finally shared. Warmth ripples through Harry’s body to the tips of his toes and he lets himself get swept away in the feeling. </p><p>They kiss for a few long, languid moments. There’s none of the frenzied desperation of years past, both of them content just to share this moment, knowing for once that it’s not the last. </p><p>When they eventually pull apart Zayn takes one of Harry’s hands in his own and kisses each pink and blue finger. Harry practically vibrates with happiness. </p><p>Harry wraps his arms around Zayn’s waist, tugging him close, and Zayn lets his head rest atop Harry’s. They hold each other in one long embrace, the only noise the soft exhales of their breaths and the ticking of a distant clock. </p><p>Harry doesn’t know how long they stay like that, holding each other quietly, but after a while his eyelids start to droop and he can’t resist a shuddering yawn that shakes his whole body. Zayn chuckles into his hair and pulls back, smiling down at him. </p><p>“We should probably try and sleep,” Zayn says, and Harry can’t help surging up to kiss his pink lips one more time. “It’s gone four.” </p><p>“Probably,” Harry sighs, letting Zayn tug him up from the stool. Harry laces his fingers between Zayn’s, not ready yet to lose his touch. </p><p>Zayn squeezes his hand back and leads him out of the kitchen down the dark hallway. Harry can just hear Niall’s faint snores from the sitting room and he remembers with a jolt that the other boys are here. It had seemed like they were completely alone – Zayn always has a way of making Harry forget the rest of the world exists. </p><p>They pause outside Zayn’s room and Harry feels suddenly unsure again. </p><p>“Can I sleep with you?” he asks, tentatively. The idea of going back to the cold, lonely guest bedroom sends a shiver through him. </p><p>“‘Course, babe,” Zayn says easily, like it’s obvious, and Harry’s worry disappears as quickly as it came.</p><p>In the bedroom Zayn climbs into the right slide of the bed and flips back the covers on the left for Harry, who smiles. That was always how they slept on the nights they spent together, Zayn on the right and Harry on the left. The familiarity of it fills him with peace.</p><p>Harry slips under the covers, curling himself against Zayn automatically and Zayn reciprocates by throwing an arm over him, nestling him close against his chest. It feels like home. </p><p>“Goodnight H,” Zayn murmurs into his ear, nuzzling his nose into hair at the nape of his neck. Harry suppresses another shiver. “‘M so happy you’re here.” </p><p>“I’m happy too,” Harry smiles so wide his cheeks hurt.</p><p>He falls asleep wrapped in Zayn’s arms, finally where he was meant to be all along. </p><p>+++ </p><p>The following morning dawns the sunny, blue-skied kind of day that makes Harry wonder why he ever leaves Los Angeles. </p><p>Liam, Louis, and Niall are hungover and disgruntled, hunched over steaming cups of coffee in the kitchen. But Harry practically skips around the house, smiling cheerily and blending green smoothies that no one but Liam drinks. </p><p>Zayn also seems happy in his own quiet, reserved way. He keeps catching Harry’s eye, sharing private smiles with him that remind Harry of how it had felt waking up in his arms – warm, safe, happy. </p><p>Eventually everyone wakes up enough to gather their things and get ready to head back home, all agreeing that they need to do this again soon. Somehow, Harry doesn’t think he’ll need quite as much convincing to show up next time. </p><p>They venture out to their separate cars but Zayn stops Harry at the door, looping an arm around his waist to pull him close. </p><p>“Call me when you get home?” Zayn murmurs. He tucks a curl behind Harry’s ear, and Harry leans forward to kiss him. </p><p>“Definitely,” Harry beams, tracing his thumb over the dark stubble at Zayn’s jaw. “I will.” </p><p>“Good,” Zayn hums, then tips up a little on his toes so he can kiss Harry again. Harry tries and fails to not find it completely endearing. “Drive safe, babe.” </p><p>Harry promises to do so and reluctantly lets go of Zayn to head out into the bright sunshine, slinging his overnight bag over his shoulder. He all but floats to his car, what feels like a permanent grin fixed to his face. </p><p>Louis is waiting for him at his convertible, leaning against it with his arms crossed. He raises an eyebrow at Harry. “Guess you could say you and Zayn worked things out, then.” </p><p>Harry chuckles and glances back at Zayn in the doorway, whose face crinkles up in a warm smile.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess you could say that.” Harry beams, and Louis rolls his eyes but looks happy for him nonetheless.</p><p>Harry sings to the radio at the top of his lungs during the drive home, convertible top down, wind blowing through his hair and a hand stretched out the window. His pink and blue fingers gleam bright in the sunlight. </p><p>He thinks he might just be writing some love songs soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, kudos, and comments! You all make this fandom a joy &lt;3</p><p>If you enjoyed, please consider reblogging the <a href="https://accessoryfest2020.tumblr.com/post/617738162231541760/say-it-if-you-feel-it-its-been-over-a-year-and">fic post featuring original art!</a></p><p>You can find me on tumblr <a href="https://undersunniskies.tumblr.com">@undersunniskies</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>